Chapter 3
The notorious darkness, S1. Even the most experienced contractors would stay away. This is way out of my league. I hope this is not about some nonsense like blowing up the core of S1. Synopsis Dialogue Yuki: "Now you're being ridiculous. You're such a chicken." You: "I came into the darkness again... And it's S1, which even the most experienced contractors would say away from..." Yuki: "We should be fine if we don't go too deep. Just look for something that might help you get your memory back." You: "Arrrgh..." Yuki: "Try to cheer up since we're in here anyway. Go check over there." Scene moves to explore mode, you automatically pull the "Empty" card. Yuki: "Nothing here. Do you remember anything?" You: "Nothing. And I just want to get out of here. I need to get my memory back, but I don't want to die, either." Yuki: "You know what? When you're walking around in the dark, you sometimes run into other contractors. We end up chasing similar paths while in the dark. Hmm? I think there's something over there. Let's go." Scene moves to explore mode, you automatically pull the "Recovery" card. Yuki: "This is an energy mass. Come closer and put the sigil on your hand near it." Contractor's sigil glows. Yuki: "When I or other devils are hurt, you can heal us with this light. Like the time we first met. Just like darkness can appear all of sudden, light can also be created in the dark. Well, it's normally absorbed by the surroundings soon anyway." You: "I really don't care about any of that, so please, take me back to my office." Yuki: "Whoa... Look at you. You look like you're going to faint. Is this that scary to you? You're a contractor." You: "I may have been a contractor 10 years ago, but I forgot all of that a long time ago. And more importantly, this is S1... To be honest, I was scared when I went to take your request yesterday." Yuki: "All right, all right. Just stop pulling my shirt so hard. It's almost coming off. Looks like we have an annoying problem chasing us." You: "What? Where? A devil?" Yuki: "Of course it's a devil. Fight it. It should be a piece of cake if you just provide me with power. Don't get scared." You: "...You're on your own." Yuki: "Hey, where are you going!?" Scene moves to explore mode, you automatically pull the "Devil" card. Initiates a battle against Lilim, Salamander, Mandragora, and Gnome. All four are common, B, and level 5. Yuki: "I told you not to be afraid. How do you feel now? Are you getting the hang of it for the second time?" You: "I think I just got the hang of it. It doesn't make me feel any better though." Yuki: "Oh, is that so? I'm sure you'll be happy about it soon enough." You: "What's that suppposed to mean? Why?" Yuki: "A devil has been following us for a while. Don't look around like that. It's coming from much farther away. It is feeling our beings in the dark." You: "It's from far away? Why don't we run away, then?" Yuki: "We should. But I think it will catch us before we ge out of here. Besides, this one is a bit sronger. Hey, wait for me!" Scene moves to explore mode, you automatically pull the "Boss" card. Initiates a battle against Leviathan. Yuki: "It caught us. Prepare to engage!" Leviathan: "It's been a while since I saw a human in S1. What now? You're trying to fight me?" Yuki: "Get ready, You. This isn't an ordinary devil." You: "Whew. Past or no past, I just want to quit. I am screwed. Screwed!" Battle starts, Leviathan is a B, level 10. Has a group of random rank 1 devils with it, all are common, level5 B's. Its a massacre, with 5000 AP and 300000 HP, Leviathan is beyond your group.. easily. Leviathan: "That's cute, rookies. you want some more? Give up already. I am the devil Leviathan." Yuki: "This is a huge problem... I shouldn't be using her power yet. What should I do...?" Leviathan: "Hmm, your contractor sigil. I'm sure I've seen it before..." You: "You've... seen this before?" Leviathan: "What difference does it make? I haven't had this much fun in a while. To thank you, I'll let you live longer than I do others. I'm not sure whether you'd like to live longer, of course." Hikari: "That's not your problem, is it?" Leviathan: "Ugh...!" Hikari: "Talos." Image of Talos appears on screen. Leviathan: "Talos and the red-haired contractor? Aha, you must be the Child of Light who has been poking around S1." Hikari: "Indeed I am. Then, you must know what I'm going to do to you." Leviathan: "Ha! Don't think this is over! I'll make you pay." Hikari: "You're such a cliche. Are you sure you can run away from me?" You: "No, wait!" Hikari: "You don't have to thank me, just don't grab me. That devil might get away if you don't chase quick." You: "Oh... Okay." Hikari: "Well, let's get out of here and get to somewhere safe... Your sigil. Are you...?" You: "What about the sigil?" Hikari: "What a surprise. Why are you here? With what right? You're pretending to be a contractor again. With what right?" You: "Right? What are you talking about? Do you know me?" Hikari: "Are you saying you don't recognize me?" You: "I don't have any memory of what happened before 10 years ago. So you know me? Please, tell me what you know." Hikari: "This isn't funny. What is all this about?" You: "I mean it! Tell me. What do you know about me? Who was I, and who are you?" Hikari: "I think I just heard you asking me who I am... Really, I don't know what to say." You: Huh?" Hikari: "You have no right to pretend to be a contractor or be here. I hope I never see you here again." You: "No, wait!" Yuki: "No, don't follow her." You: "Why are you stopping me? I just me someone who knows about my past!" Yuki: "You've run out of light. I don't have any strength left, either. We're vulnerable now. We need to recover. Let's head back." You: "...No. I may never see her again." Yuki: "If we go after her now, we'll end up on a devil's dinner table. That contractor is strong enough to protect herself. Let's heal first then look for her. That sort of thing is your expertise." You: "She knows about my sigil. How could she be related to me...?" Yuki: "Let's go back for now." Scenario Clear ''Next Chapter '' Category:Story